The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction or a roof assembly for a vehicle, comprising a stationary roof part, a roof opening provided therein and a panel which is slideable for opening and closing said roof opening, and wherein the panel and stationary roof part are provided with a pin and curve assembly for guiding and locking the panel in its closing position.
Recently the panels used in open roof constructions of the type referred to above have increased in size quite substantially. This has resulted in a corresponding increase of wind loads and vibrational loads on the panel, and thus on the pin and curve assembly. For enabling a safe cooperation between the pin and curve, i.e. for safeguarding that under all circumstances the pin is reliably caught in the curve when the panel moves towards its closing position, the curve should have a sufficient height. However, due to constructional limitations (the so-called “package height” is limited) the height of the curve cannot be as large as desired. This means that there is a probability that the pin and curve will not get engaged correctly during closing the panel and that, as a consequence, the panel is not locked in its closing position.